Decisions
by love-struck-hearts
Summary: For 7 years Winnier Foster has been haunted by memories of Jesse. Hidden away in her bureau is a small vial of the liquid that stared it all and now she must decide whether or not she wants to remain immortal, as well as the consequences of her actions
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!!! As you all know, I recently announced that I was giving up writing twilight stories, however just in memorial of what once was, I'm keeping up all my older twi-fanfics for you all to continue reading!**

**The only way I could ever resort back to writing for twilight is if someone were to ask me to partner up with them to write a combined fanfic (I'm actually interested so if anyone out there wants to as well, be sure to let me know ********)**

**Otherwise, I'm taking the time now, to work on my fictionpress account and writing fanfics for other stories. (FYI: ****Goodnight love wherever you are**** is going to be posted up on my fictionpress account, just changed so it's not twilight anymore. It really didn't fit).**

**The link to my other account can be found on my other page but otherwise, enjoy!!**

**Summary: Everyday Winnie Foster is haunted by the memories of the only boy she's ever loved; Jesse Tuck. After fleeing with his family, he promised to come back to her but it's been seven long years. Hidden away in her bureau is a small vial of the liquid that stared it all and now she must decide whether or not she wants to remain immortal, as well as the consequences of her actions.**

Chapter 1

WPOV

For some, time passes slowly, for others, it goes by much to fast and then there are some for which it doesn't pass at all. Time has no meaning, no significance to the handful of people out there who are lucky enough to live forever. Well, lucky wasn't exactly the correct term. It was more like they were doomed to remain immortal until the end of time and even then, a little longer. There were some who craved it; wanted to be unkillable, such as the man in the yellow jacket, but they hardly knew what they were getting themselves into.

I did.

It's been seven years since I last saw the Tucks-since I saw Jesse. Even now, my heart seemed to speed up when I thought about it. He was the only boy I'd ever loved and he had left, so that his secret wouldn't be exposed. Before he left, he told me he would love me forever and told me to wait for him-become immortal so that we could remain together always. But it had been seven years without any contact whatsoever. Surely he couldn't expect me to wait forever for him? Before I grew old, I needed to make my decision.

Over the past few years, I'd contemplated drinking from the spring so many times, that I've lost count. I've come so close that I've held the water right to my lips but my conscious always managed to stop me on time. For every time I even thought about becoming immortal, I instantly remembered the talk Tuck and I had seven years ago. From what he had told me, choosing death would be much better than having to live forever. For when you lived forever, you weren't really living at all-you just exist. He'd convinced me that he wouldn't have chosen that lifestyle for himself and wished he had known the effects of drinking from the spring that faithful day. He wouldn't wish his life on his worst enemy and was just looking out for me; making sure I knew that I had options.

The thing was if I didn't choose immortality, I would loose Jesse. My heart tugged as I thought about where he probably was right now. What if he had found someone else already? Was it possible that he could just abandon me like that? There was no point to forever without someone to spend it with.

I walked over to my bureau near my window and took out a small vial of liquid. In every way possible, it was water but only I knew what it really was-the immortal drink and the key to making me live forever. So many times I'd contemplated just downing the small vial but with each passing day, it became harder and harder to do as Tuck's words forever burned in my mind. I knew it would be a grave mistake to ignore them. But each passing day also brought with it, the pain and suffering of not being with my Jesse; not being able to feel the security of his arms nor the faint taste of his lips upon my own. He'd promised me the world and I'd believed him but now I knew how foolish I had been to do so. He promised to always be with me and to take me around the world, yet he'd abandoned me, leaving me to guess when or if he would ever come back.

At seventeen, seeing the things I had witnessed, I am different in mind than others my age. I find myself more perceptive and much less carefree. I had become an adult all too soon and needed to start acting like one. If he truly loved me, he would have only wanted the best for me, even thought he knew he wasn't it. He knew he couldn't give me a family, children or anything else I'd dreamed of having as a child, but he was being selfish-something I had realised a long time ago.

I suddenly realised what I wanted most.

Carefully, I twisted the cap off of the small vial and brought it closer to my face. Never taking my eyes of the liquid inside, I cast the disgraceful little bottle out of my window.

I turned around quickly and walked to my closet-ready to pick out a dress to wear so that I could start my day. As I changed into a pale pink dress, my mind wandered. Deep down, I knew Jesse would one day come back and be hurt by what I did. He would mourn my death but he would find it in him to move on, as I had. I couldn't wait forever and watch the world pass me by; I would only ever have one life and needed to start living it.

Of course it hurt, knowing that Jesse and I will never be, but hopefully he'll realise what I did and understand why I did it. All my life I'd had people tell me what to do but not any more-it's about time I started making my own decisions.

**So guys, what'd you all think??? I know this may not be the best fanfic ever but I absolutely adore this book/movie and just had to post it up. Happy thanksgiving everyone and plz REVIEWWWWWW ....virtual cookies for everyone who does ;)**

**All my love,**

**Chels**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I know it's been awhile since you've all heard from me, but I've got some really REALLY exciting news.

For all of you who have been following my writing, you know that I was in the process of having a book published. Well after what seems like much too long, I give you the **WORLDWIDE** release of my highly-anticipated novel, "If Only". (Release on June 22nd, 2011)

Right now it is available only to internet sellers such as iUniverse, amazon and barnesandnobles. **HOWEVER**, the more sales that I generate, the faster my novel hits shelves, so please click on the link below, and browse around the page a bit, check out the cover and maybe read the special sneak peak excerpt inside. If you like it, hey, all I can say is click on that 'add to cart button', and you'd make an aspiring author really really happy!

Yes I'm am 17, and this has been a dream of mine forever. I dedicated part of my book to all my fans worldwide who have always been supportive of me. So if you've ever read one of my stories, left a comment or favourite me as an author or one of my stories, **THANK YOU** from the bottom of my heart.

Links to my novel:

.?BookId=SKU-000469775

.com/If-Only-ebook/dp/B0057HDFO4/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&m=AZC9TZ4UC9CFC&s=books&qid=1308834517&sr=1-1

PS: I'll still be writing for fanfiction so keep up the love guys. Ttyl, MWAH :)


End file.
